Big Boss
Big Boss (formerly known as Naked Snake) is the codename of the legendary soldier and founder of the U.S. Army Special Forces unit, FOXHOUND. He is also the founder of MSF and Outer Heaven. He is the main protagonist/antagonist of the Metal Gear series and the central character of the franchise. History Born in 1935 with the name of John (nicknamed Jack), Jack quickly became connected to war, joining the Green Berets at only fifteen and becoming the protege of The Boss, a female, legendary solider. The Boss trained Jack and they got in a very close relationship, even devolping a series of martial arts like combat called CQC. That was until they were separated for five years, finally seeing each other in 1964 when Jack joined Major Zero's FOX unit and took on the Virtuous Mission, rescuing soviet scientist Nikolai Stephanovich Sokolov. After Jack was codenamed 'Naked Snake' and ran into and defeating a young Revolver Ocelot (who was just Major Ocelot at the time), the mission seemed like a success until The Boss appeared, meeting Sokolov and Snake on a wooden bridge. It was found out that Boss defected over to the Russians, using her Cobra Unit (a small band of soldiers with supernatural abilites) to kidnap Sokolov again, and using her CQC to wound Snake and throw him off the bridge into the water. Snake Eater An electricity controlling sadist named Colonel Volgin then launched a nuke on Russian soil and blamed it on America. A few weeks later, Snake was sent back into the jungle on Operation:Snake Eater, kill The Boss to prove to the Russians it was not America who launched the nuke. At first trying to meet another male spy named ADAM, Snake instead met EVA, a female spy with a motorcycle, one of which he was attracted to. Throughout his hunt for Boss, Snake killed the Cobra Unit one by one, The Pain, The Fear, The End, and The Fury. He then intercepted the base to rescue Sokolov and destroy the Shagohod, a prototype Metal Gear. However, Volgin saw through Snake's disguise and captured him. Volgin first killed Sokolov (who, at the end, was found out that he faked his death) and brutally tortured Snake, ultimately ending up with Snake's right eye shot out and to be put in a cell. After breaking out, he ran into the deceased Cobra Unit member's ghost, The Sorrow, got an eyepatch for his impaired eye, and killed/destroyed both Volgin and the Shagohod. Snake finally met and killed The Boss in a beautiful field of flowers, leaving Snake cold and bitter at the fact he was forced to kill what felt like a mother to him to stop a nuclear war, especially when he found out the Boss didn't defect and was simply acting under her commanding officers' orders. He also found out EVA left him after they had slept with each other and found out she was a spy but not for the CIA, instead a double agent from China. Snake was then called an American hero for assassinating The Boss, Snake earned the title 'Big Boss'. Portable Ops Big Boss then met Frank Jeager and Roy Campbell in 1966 when got captured by FOX, his own unit, in 1970. Being blamed for making FOX go rouge, Big Boss created another organization to fight FOX back. He named the organization FOXHOUND that contained Major Zero, Big Boss' commanding officer during Operation Snake Eater, Ocelot, who was found out to be a triple agent who was really working for the US, Frank, EVA, and Para-Medic, another one of Big Boss' old contacts. With FOXHOUND winning the war against FOX, FOX's leader, Gene, gave Big Boss all of FOX's soldiers and money. Later on, Ocelot and Zero created yet another unit with Big Boss, this time in the form of The Boss' vision and an evolved version of the Philsophers that controlled the US government, called the Patriots. Peace Walker In 1971, FOXHOUND is now an official US unit, however, Big Boss was wounded and put in a coma. Afraid that Big Boss will die along with his legendary outline, Major Zero took Big Boss' DNA and gives it to EVA to be the surrogate mother. She gives birth to three children/clones. Liquid Snake, Solidus Snake, and Solid Snake. Angered at what Zero did to him and how they're corrupting the original image The Boss visioned, Big Boss left The Patriots to take up the job of training a unit, only to discover that they're building a Metal Gear called Peace Walker. It is used to destroy other war machines that launch nuclear weapons, but it's AI has the psychology of The Boss. CIA chief, Hot Coldman reprograms Peace Walker to fire on Cuba right before his death. Big Boss had to fight Peace Walker, until Peace Walker's AI/The Boss 'drowns' itself to stop itself from doing any harm in an emotional scene. Big Boss then built another Metal Gear, only for it to be stolen by Major Zero, where Zero plans to attack America with it and blame Big Boss. Thwarting the plan, Big Boss makes his another organization to defend called Outer Heaven. Ground Zeroes TBA The Phantom Pain Because he had to working on Outer Heaven while Skull Face after him and wanted him to dead, and he wishes to avenge Mother Base' destruction by scarred XOF leader, he was forced to hiding and brain Metal Gear Somewhere before 1995, a new member joins FOXHOUND, in which his name is Solid Snake. Outer Heaven, Big Boss' other nation (a fact unknown to FOXHOUND), is building another Metal Gear and captured the FOXHOUND member Frank Jeager, now known as Grey Fox. Big Boss then sends in the rookie soldier, Solid Snake, to destroy the Metal Gear and rescue Grey Fox. Secretly trying to stop Snake from completing his mission, Big Boss steps in and reveals his plan. He was the leader of Outer Heaven and is trying to stop Snake from destroying the Metal Gear. Snake defeats Big Boss, sets the facility to self destruct, and escapes. Solid Snake Big Boss survives and a few years later, creates another nation in Zanziber Land. This nation kidnaps a Dr. Marv for his intelligence to stop the world's oil spills and of course, are trying to build another Metal Gear. The new FOXHOUND commander, Roy Campbell (the same one from before) sends in the now elite soldier Solid Snake. However, Grey Fox shows up to kill Dr. Marv and attack Snake, only to be defeated twice. Big Boss challenges Snake, only to be defeated once more. Before Big Boss' 'death', he reveals to Snake that he is his father. Guns of the Patriots 15 years later, Big Boss, still apparently dead, is mourned by EVA. Solid Snake, who is a hardcore veteran but is suffering from rapid aging and has FOXDIE, a disease that will kill him and spread, is sent on one final mission: Assassinate his evil brother, Liquid, who possessed Revolver Ocelot. Big Boss' decomposed corpse is thrown into a fire after having it's genes and EVA sacrifices her eldely self in order to save it,but it is in vain, as she dies from the wound. In the end when Liquid is killed and Snake is about to die, he is about to kill himself to stop FOXDIE from spreading, until Big Boss, somehow still alive, stops him and explains everything. It turns out Big Boss did survive his last run in with Snake, and the corpse that was thrown into the fire was really Solidus Snake. Big Boss injected himself with FOXDIE, lifting it from Snake but, it will quickly kill Big Boss. Big Boss quickly grows weaker (but not before euthanizing Major Zero, who is in a vegetative state) and weakly falls against his own grave. He tells Snake to live the rest of his life as a peaceful civilan because the world does not need snakes. Snake lights Big Boss' final, iconic cigar, and watches him as he dies, with his last words being, 'This is good...isn't it?' Abilities Big Boss is considered to be the greatest soldier to ever fight. He single handedly defeated the entire Cobra Unit, the legendary Boss, Colonel Volgin in a fistfight, the Shagohod, the Ocelot Unit along with it's commander, Peace Walker, and put up a fight against Solid Snake in his own elderly age. also easily disarming him at the elder age of 79. He developed the martial art known as CQC along with the Boss, and literally knows about almost every weapon, and is especially able to operate them. He usually does not kill people if he does not have to and has a large appetite, able to eat almost anything and is perfectly capable of survival in the jungle for days without any equipment. Though, he does have a few weaknesses but none too large or ever stands in his way. He has a slight addiction to cigars, though controllable. He also believes in Santa Claus and vampires, with vampires being one of the only thing he fears. Appearance Big Boss was an average height caucasian with brown hair and blue eyes, however his right eye was shot out during Operation: Snake Eater, thus forcing him to don his iconic black eyepatch. During Snake Eater and the Virtuous mission (excluding his several disguises), he wore a full body military jumpsuit (the colour is dependent on the player's choice, though it is usually depicted as a camoflage colour) overlapped by a black STABO harness, a single right legged knee supporter, and pair of combat boots. He also had his iconic dark green bandana and black gloves (which seem to be leather), with the thumb and first two fingers cut out for better gun and CQC handling. In Portable Ops, he wore a black sneaking suit with an olive harness and heavily protected leggings. During Peace Walker, he wore a black bodysuit overlapped by an olive vest with several harnesses and utility straps. After becoming the leader of FOXHOUND, his brown hair went to grey, even sporting grey sideburns, and he usually donned a brown trench coat. Gallery NOOKED SNOOK.jpg|Naked Snake during Operation: Snake Eater. BIG BAUS.jpg|Big Boss in 2014 Big_Boss--article_image.jpg|'This is good, isn't it?' Metal Gear Big_Boss.jpg Metal Gear Big_Boss3.jpg Metal Gear Big_Boss4.jpg Metal Gear Big_Boss7.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Special Agents Category:Mentor Category:Elderly Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:In love heroes Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:One-Man Army Category:Big Good Category:The Messiah Category:Right-Hand Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Nemesis Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Masters Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Genius Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Apprentice of Villain Category:Mascots Category:Retired Heroes Category:Martyr Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Secret Agents Category:False Antagonist Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Parents Category:Extremists Category:Master Orator Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Male Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Anti-Communists Category:Lawful Good Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Disabled Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Pirates Category:Archenemy Category:Elementals Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Criminals